Halloween Treats
by maximumridetothemax
Summary: I don't remember why I agreed to this. All I remember was three bird kids begging me to take them trick-or-treating and me agreeing at long last. But still, when did I ever agree to wear this? One-shot. Review!


**Hello, readers! (God that sounds weird) This is what I decided to write after trying to think of what to write for my other story. So this is a one-shot and, of course, has Fax mixed into it. So I hope you like it and enjoy! :) Note: I kind of mixed up the characters from all the books. Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: Maximum Ride and its characters are not owned by moi or by anybody I know… I think.**

I don't remember why I agreed to this. All I remember was three bird kids begging me to take them trick-or-treating and me agreeing at long last. But still, when did I ever agree to wear this?!

I fingered the velvety fabric as it reached from just about hiding my tucked-in wings to falling at mid-thigh. A toxic red trident in one hand and a small hand in my other, Angel and I truly did turn heads as an odd couple.

Yes, Nudge had dressed me up as the devil and Angel, well, an angel. Ironic, right?

Nudge herself was wearing a black cat outfit, a package including the spots and ears. Iggy and the Gasman were dressed, go figure, as army soldiers, camo and face paint and all. Fang? Well, he just went as himself.

"Let's go to that house, Max!" Angel said exuberantly, bouncing on the balls of her feet, pointing to a house aloof near the corner of the street.

"Ok gang, you heard the lady, let's go to that house," I said in a loud tone, ordering the others like mules… oh well.

Iggy groaned as he trudged after us in a monotone manner.

"I want to go homeeeee, Maxiepoo," Iggy complained with his feet dragging on the sidewalk. "I don't get any candy so what's the point in coming?"

"The children wanted to so I'm dragging you two," I pointed at Fang and Iggy, "down with me."

Fang raised his hands in surrender. "I'm not complaining, it's this dope that is." He pointed at the sluggish object, or Iggy, behind him.

"Hurry upp, upp, upp, upp!" Nudge cried pulling on my arm with a pink and black paw.

"Then get this idiot to move," I said poking the now crawling form with a red sneaker. (AN: yup, she's wearing red converse. Deal with it.) "Actually, you know what? He's a big boy. He can fend for himself. Let's go, guys," I herded the three children, Angel, Gazzy, and Nudge, to the house leaving behind Iggy who was reenacting a scene from Shakespeare as he slowly got up to follow us. Which play? No idea.

We finally reached the house and the three ran up to the front door where Angel rang the doorbell.

"Trick-or-treat!" they chorused, holding out their plastic pumpkin baskets, when the person opened the door.

"Aww… it's a little entourage of mutant bird-kids," a voice snarled.

It, of course, was Ari and his pack waiting for us at the door.

"I prefer Avian American, but whatever suits you," I retorted while quickly speeding my way to the front door and hid the kids behind my back.

"So which choice? Treat for me or trick or you?" Ari said holding out a bowl of blood crusted pictures. I peered closely at the pictures and gasped. They were the pictures of us.

Angel's picture was on top of the rest. Her pink cherub cheeks were puffed out and her blue eyes were staring curiously into the camera. Her lips were in an 'o' in surprise and her hair were like wisps of sun trapped in reality.

"Oh, whoops, forgot the last ingredient in the recipe." He then poured red blood, I hope it was fake, into the bowl staining the already worn pictures. The pictures gently tore apart until all that was left was a blood filled bowl with red strips of paper.

I watched in disgust and noticed that Angel was crying and Gazzy was trying to hold back tears while Nudge just watched in horror. I looked at Fang who nodded and took them out of Ari's reach.

"Ding dong the birds are dead, the bird-kids are dead," Ari sang and dropped the bowl splattering blood on my legs.

"Oh look like the bird kids are dead," he snarled. "Now let's eat."

He quickly morphed and pounced and I quickly jumped to the side making him fall on all fours and growl.

"Aww, the doggy wants to play?" I cooed, teasing him. "Well then, let's start the game."

"Are you so sure now? Don't forget the others now."

I looked back to see Fang spreading his wings signalizing 'let's run for now' and I noticed that the kids were cowering behind his back tears threatening to fall.

I nodded and opened my brown speckled wings. "Well looks like we'll have to play with the puppies later. We have business to take care of."

I took off followed by the rest of the flock, leaving behind the pack of snarling Erasers.

We flew for a distance, far enough to get away from the house, before I stopped in mid-air.

"Ok guys, we're going to go get our stuff the house and then fly to my mom's place. Any questions?"

Angel slowly raised her hand. "Umm… can we stay there for a while?"

"Maybe, they've already done so much for us."

The others whined and protested and I raised my voice. "How's this, we can stay there for twenty four hours to recharge, then we're leaving."

This made them cheer and high-five and I snuck a peek at Fang. He was staring at me with those obsidian eyes with a smirk on his face. I tilted my head asking 'what?' and he shook his head saying 'forget it.'

We flew back to the house and I quickly ushered the group inside knowing that they would also be arriving soon.

"Get your needs! Now hurry!" I ordered sending them scurrying into all different directions. Except for Fang.

"What do you want?" I said irritatingly walking to my room as he followed.

"I don't really have anything so I'm just waiting."

"Then go wait outside or something. Go take watch for Erasers. Do something." I stuffed in a few cans of food inside my black backpack (AN: I have a serious black backpack fetish. Like, obsession. Hehe) along with an extra water bottle.

"Nah, we have Iggy and he knows everything within a five mile radius pretty much. I think we're good," he retorted while scraping globs of dirt from under his fingernails.

"I don't know! Just go find something to do!" I said frustrated nearly pulling at my hair.

"I have." He pushed me against a wall and tilted up my chin with his fingers while leaning his other arm above my head.

"Hey, what are you doin-" I was cut off when his rough lips pressed up against my own and I stopped struggling.

His lips were warm and fleshy on mine and my eyes were wide open unbelieving that my childhood friend- practically brother- was doing this. His head lifted and we separated, panting hard from the unexpected kiss.

At first my mind was blank. Blank as a fresh sheet of white paper ready to be drawn on. Then I realized what happened. With a pencil to paper, a disaster had happened. My eyes grew wide as I realization crossed my face and my mouth gaped open.

"Wha-what was that for?" I stuttered angrily.

Before he could reply, a knock was heard from my door and Iggy entered.

"Vans are coming this way and there all filled with Era-" he stopped as his eyes reached us.

"Oh, did I interrupt something?" Iggy said. Of course, he didn't sound apologetic at all; instead he had a goofy smirk on his face that read 'I-knew-this-would-happen-someday.'

I quickly pushed Fang away and coughed lightly.

"We're leaving now guys!" I yelled making sure my voice would reach every part of the house.

I pushed the two teenagers out of my room while getting out myself before running to the nearest exit outside.

I broke through the living room window sending glass shards everywhere and jumped through the now hole in the wall followed by the rest of the flock.

Once we had all broken outside, we took off letting our inside GPS systems work their magic.

The flight to Ella's house I was only thinking about the incident that happened in my room. I blushed madly making Angel stare at me curiously.

She flew closer and asked, "Are you okay, Max?"

I nodded and said, "Yeah, I'm fine. Just don't read my mind, ok?" Yeah, that would be a problem if she did.

She nodded and flew back to her position.

I sighed and tucked back a few hairs straying to my mouth.

'These days are getting more complicated than they used to be,' I thought depressed, my wings curling a little on the ends in sorrow.

Eventually, we finally made it to Ella's house and we landed silently. We walked to the door and I rang the doorbell.

We heard the noise echo through the house and I began to wonder if they were at home when I heard hurried footsteps racing to the door.

"Sor- Max?!" Ella opened the door and looked up to meet the eyes of the six worn out bird kids and a black dog.

"Hey, Ella. Can you ask mom if we," I motioned at the flock," can crash here for a while?"

…

Right now, Iggy, Fang and I were sitting around a coffee table sipping at milk while Ella and Mom went to go prepare some food. We had immediately put the younger ones to sleep, afraid if they ate any candy they would be bouncing off the walls. And sky.

"Here you are," my mom laid down a tray of fresh baked cookies. My mouth immediately started to water and my hands instinctively grabbed at six cookies at once. Unfortunately, the same case applied to the two guys.

I met the hand of Fang's, and immediately drew back my hands, blushing.

"So, what happened?" mom said curiously, taking off her oven mitts. "Oh! But you don't have to tell me. Just my mother instincts taking over."

"Well, you probably have the right to know as my mom. Anyway, Ari and the others (AN: I know that the Erasers were erased (teehee) but bear with me now) attacked us and we decided to flee the town. We're only staying overnight here though. We don't want to put you and Ella into any more trouble than now."

"It's ok, Max. Stay here as long as you want. Just," she smiled, "Try not to devour all the food, okay?"

The four of us laughed and Iggy got up mumbling something along the lines of, "I have to go use the bathroom."

"Well, anyway, we're just going to reenergize and then go." We have a world to save and all. No biggie.

"Stay as long as you would like," she said with a soft smile that could challenge even Angel's.

"Ok, thanks mom," I reached across the table and hugged her before standing up. "Ok, I think I'll hit the sack." I stretched out my arms and yawned and looked to Fang. "Fang? You comin'?"

He nodded and murmured a quiet "thanks" to my mom before we scurried out of the room.

We walked down the silent hallways, with only our feet squeaking against the floor making noise.

Suddenly, I realized that Iggy had been gone for longer than needed.

"Where's Iggy?" I questioned and Fang shrugged being the brick wall that he is.

I groaned silently hoping he wasn't searching for 'ingredients' to make more bombs, not that it mattered what they, the ingredients, were.

"Max, helloooo anybody in there?" I realized that Fang had been trying to catch my attention and whipped my head around to face a hand waving back in forth in front of me like trying to lure a kitten to string. Of course, I'm not that gullible. I think.

"Huh?" Yes, that was the intelligent answer I thought up. Creative, right?

"God, I feel like half the time I'm talking to you you're either gazing off into space or getting someone's butt kicked." He sighed. "This is the price I pay, I guess."

I was speechless. Mostly in confusion, somewhat in the realizing-that-I-really-was-like-that-most-of-the- time mode. "Huh?" There's my brilliant comeback again! "What do you mean by 'the price you pay'?"

He shook his head with a smirk playing on his mouth. "You really are hopeless aren't you?"

Before I knew it, he had faded away into the dark of the night.

**This just popped up when I was thinking of what to write for We Found Love. I hope this one-shot makes up (a little at least) for the late update! Review! :)**


End file.
